


What Are You?

by nargleofwesteros



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Stiles, Demon!Stiles, Happy Ending, M/M, Sexytimes, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nargleofwesteros/pseuds/nargleofwesteros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles betrayed Crowley and found refuge from the angels. Several years later Crowley finds him and offers a deal; if Stiles can bag him an alive alpha, Crowley will spare him. Stiles would of done right away if he didn't happen to be in love with the only alive alpha he knew. </p><p>"A bitter smile formed on Stiles face. 'Smile, it’s not that bad.' Then Crowley disappeared.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acerbumdulce

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What are you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24894) by Rumrouz. 



> Demon Stiles is the same Stiles we see on the up until now.  
> No Druid either.  
> Chapter titles are in Latin.

It was dark enough to give Stiles trouble to keep up with the fight. The bank reeked of blood and sweat, not that Stiles could tell but he was sure, he had seen several scenes like this before. Before being in this body. Before he had made an oath and hid his powers.

His human body fidget full of anxiety and disability to help, it was eating him up. Lydia had been smart enough to stay away while Allison shot arrows helping her pack. Stiles was suppose to stay with Lydia but come on did anybody really expect him to just sit in his room waiting for the battle to end. Sure he wasn’t able to do anything but he had to see it.

Ducalion had never been a demon alpha. He had only gained immense power after killing so many alphas and taking their power but even then he was not even close to being a demon, Stiles knew that. He also knew that if he’d revealed his powers earlier he would've saved them all from so many hardships, so many deaths. That would haunt him for the rest of eternity. But Stiles couldn’t, he knew that once he let the powers seeped through, he would be found. The mountain ash didn’t count, he did absolutely nothing, the power came from the ash not him.

The Alpha pack was loosing that was obvious but Derek was losing consciousness faster, Ducalion had him pinned to the wall and Stiles kept hoping Allison would shoot her arrows or Isaac would jump in but they were all distracted. Except Scott he finally made his way to Ducalion, Stiles breathed with relief, he wouldn’t have to interfere after all. The problem was Morrell, she appeared out of nowhere and blew blue powder in Scotts direction.

Just as Scott fell to the ground Stiles moved forwards, he would pay the price and it would be worth it if he could save Derek. He felt the shield vanish, his anxiousness replaced with a power he missed. He felt his eyes change and that was it, no going back. Ducalion was laughing until he felt the change in the air and he’s nostrils expanded as he breathed in. He let Derek drop and faced Stiles ready for a fight, only there wasn’t one. Stiles lifted his right hand up.

Ducalion blew in million pieces. That was it. There was no badass fight, no tough words exchanged, Ducalion got what he deserved and hadn’t even realised it happened.

Ducalion was dead.  
Stiles had done it. He had broken his oath. But it was the only way to save his pack, to save Derek.

Cora and Isaac finished Kali. Allison was helping Scott standup. Ethan had killed Aiden, he wasn’t taking it good. But it was done. Stiles had finished Deucalion and he would find Morrell and finish her too.

Stiles runned to Derek putting up his shield, only because he didn’t want Derek to smell him. There was no way the shield would protect him now. Crowley knew where he was and hopefully if he hadn’t changed, Crowley would wait awhile to come get him. The king of hell after all was also the king of dramatics.

Stiles fell on his knees besides Derek cradling his head. “Hey man hang on okay. You guys did it, it’s done. You killed the alphas. You’re gonna be okay, alright.” He was frantic, when he put the shield up all the human deficiencies came back. Stiles anxiety and worry regained control of his body and Derek was laying on the floor bleeding out and Stiles had only hours left.

“Come on buddy we have to get you to Deatons.” Isaac and Cora appeared behind him and hauled Derek up.

Two hours later Allison had gone back to her hotel and Scott and Isaac back home. Cora stayed and had insisted on Stiles leaving too but he didn’t want to face his dad tonight.

Not after he saw Derek wolf out in front of him earlier in the day. He would be doing a lot of talking with the Sheriff tonight but he wasn’t ready to face the guy who had become his father for the past ten years. Stiles had grown used to that man and he actually did love him as a father, a demon loving a human, wow, had he become inferior to think that way.

Stiles felt fear run through him, he hadn’t thought of himself as a demon for years now. He honestly considered himself almost human. I guess it didn’t matter anymore, in few days this human body would be found dead and Stiles will be burning in hell. It was still worth it. He had saved Derek. That asshole werewolf who’d turned Stiles life upside down, him and his uncle. Okay mostly Peter. Yeah it was Peter’s fault. Stiles considered killing him before he went down himself.

He had been sitting on the floor besides Derek’s unconscious body while Cora had gone home to shower, she would be back any minute though.

Deaton came in again to check the bandages on Derek. “He seems to be healing rather quick considering this are wounds from an alpha.” He gave Stiles a look.

“What, what is that look for I’m not doing anything. I’m not magically healing him up, there is no way I could be helping him heal or be healing him seeing as I am not magic or whatever so stop insinuating stuff.” He had jumped to his feet.

Deaton looked amused. “If there was anything I wanted to insinuate was that Derek is fighting to heal fast, he must have a very strong anchor now if he can do that and anger is not good enough to do this.” The guy actually winked at him, what the hell.

Derek seemed to hear his name and was gaining awareness. He’s eyes opened and closed immediately growling to the light. “Well I’m glad you’re healed enough to threaten the light bulb.” Stiles laughed as he moved closer to the table where Derek was trying to sit up. Deaton was faster and was helping him already.

“Welcome back Derek do you remember what happened.” Derek nodded but then stopped. “What happened to Ducalion?” He looked up to Stiles for the first time. Stiles heart accelerated and he almost forgot how to breath. “We are not sure, nobody really saw what happened.” Deatons answer was partly true, nobody had seen what Stiles had done.

“I’ll text Cora you’re awake and tell her to just wait for you, if you want a ride that is.” Stiles blushed but Derek nodded. Deaton eyed Stiles suspiciously but nodded agreeing it was a good idea for Derek to go home. Stiles handed Derek his red hoodie but Derek eyed it suspiciously.

“Oh my god just take it there’s no way I’m driving you home half naked, can you imagine if we get pulled over! We don’t need to push my dad any further. Now put it on or walk home.” Derek huffed but it almost sounded like a laugh and did as bid.

They drove in silence that was broken when Stiles parked outside. He checked his phone and told Derek- “Cora said she went over to Peter’s and is most likely to stay the night there. Harsh man.”

Derek shrugged. “It’s not surprising. Peter had always spoiled Cora when we were younger it makes sense that they’re still close I guess.” Stiles didn’t want to say what he was thinking so he only nodded and placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Are you going to be okay man.” Derek’s eyebrows pulled together but then he actually smiled. “Yeah I’ll be good tonight.”

There was a pause that almost became awkward but Stiles shoved Derek’s shoulder pushing him out and joking about facing the Sheriff was going to be bad enough already he didn’t need to get home any later than what it was.

Derek got out and turned to face him. “You don’t have to go alone, I can go home with you and help out with the Sheriff. After all it’s my fault he knows now.” Stiles wanted to say yes to him, he wanted Derek to go back home with him but not only because of his dad. He wanted to be with Derek for the rest of his life which was merely hours.

“Nah man I got it but thanks.” He sounded too cold and regretted right after. Derek’s shoulders slumped and nodded. He closed the jeeps door and headed inside. Stiles turn the jeep on but could not seem to leave.

He only had hours left. He was selfish enough though, as a human or as a demon, he was selfish enough to take this one last thing. Stiles turned off the jeep and got out. Derek was already there opening the door before Stiles reached it.

He got insanely nervous, he was still stuck in a sixteen years old body, what did he expect. Stiles cleared his throat but couldn’t help smiling, the thing was that Derek returned it. It was a small knowing smile.

“Would you like to spend the night Stiles?” There was no teasing in his voice and Stiles smiled wider. “Yeah but we’re not sleeping if you let me stay.” Derek strode to where Stiles stood, he placed his hands on Stiles waist and drew him in without losing a second and kissed him, it was soft and slow but it felt amazing.

“We will sleep, just after I’m done with you.” Derek breathed into Stiles ear and pulled back. Stiles was about to retort but Derek was pulling him inside really fast and Stiles had to keep up. “Yeah sleeping, I don’t mind it actually I really am tired and I do really want to sleep but you know I also want to do other things with you or to you or both you know but before we sleep that is. We can sleep all you want afterwards becau-” They were in the elevator going up and Derek had crushed his mouth to Stiles again but this time is was hurried.

Derek was pressing them together as much as he could without hurting Stiles. Their tongues danced together and just when hands were starting to explore the elevator stopped and Stiles was the one to pull Derek this time.

When Derek closed the door behind he lifted Stiles up like a bag of potatoes and run upstairs. “Dude seriously! Not cool man total mood killer.”

Derek placed him down on his feet once they reached the room and smiled sheepishly, “I would blame the wolf but really it was just me and don’t worry if it killed your mood, I’ll bring it right back.”

Derek went to his knees smiling up to Stiles and yeah Stiles hoped he knew where this was heading because the moan he let out was kind of embarrassing. One of Derek’s fingers traced his bulged while the other hand lifted his shirt up slowly. Derek’s thumb teased down on his jeans and the finger that was tracing him was now pulling down his zipper.

In seconds his jeans and underwear were down and Derek licked his length and swallowed him whole sucking right away. There was no teasing only a hard on blowjob. After minutes when Stiles was getting close Derek pulled out and stood up. Stiles wanted to whine but Derek’s hand continued where his mouth left off. Derek’s mouth though, was now on his neck kissing it.

“I wanted to take my time with you. To make you become so undone with just a few touches but I can’t Stiles, I need to have you now. I need to claim you and make you mine. Please.” Derek’s voice was desperate and pleading and Stiles wanted Derek to fuck him already.

“Yes dammit I want whatever you give me, I want it all.” Derek growled and pulled Stiles shirt off and then stepped away to take his own clothes off. “Get on the bed.” His voice was gentle but commanding. Stiles laid on the bed and watched Derek open a drawer. He pulled a bottle of lube out and made his way to bed.

“Oh my god this is happening. Or did I just die and go to heaven holy shit holy shit.” Derek smirked as he settled between Stiles legs and went down to kiss him. It was slow but intimate like Derek was telling him everything he could through a kiss. Stiles was so caught up in it that he jumped when Derek’s finger teased his rim.

“I’ll make it good Stiles I promise. I wanted to do this for so long but I couldn't and now I have you here and just-” His index finger slipped in, Stiles tried to relax babbling about how much he wanted it. Derek was leaving love marks all over his neck and then a second finger went in. It felt good, it burned but it felt good.

Stiles remembers doing this before with another body and another person but that had just been for fun and the pleasure. This, this was so much more, this body was virgin and this person on top of him meant so much. It finally hit him how much. He had broken his oath for this person, he literally gave his life for Derek’s and now he was fucked. Well he was being fucked in a good way right now but even if Crowley didn’t come fetch his soul Stiles was several ways fucked for loving a fucking werewolf.

“Stop thinking Stiles.” Derek begged and slipped a third finger in. “Yeah, right, I’m stopping... Derek?” Derek looked up to Stiles and dived in to kiss him. Stiles almost forgot but he needed to say it. “Derek, I am in love you.”

Derek’s fingers froze and then pulled out completely. He moaned and his lips were on Stiles again and somehow this kiss was even deeper and Stiles just poured himself out on it.

“Stiles you have no idea what you do to me.” He went down to kiss him again but Stiles stopped him. “That’s good right, you’re not going to kick me out or anything cause dude I don’t think I can handle it.” He tried to laugh but it was weak. Derek stared at him for a second and pulled him up, Stiles was sitting on Dereks lap now and looking into red eyes.

 

“I never want you to leave. Not now, not anymore. I couldn’t bare it. I love you too and I thought that you knew that already.”

“Wha- How was I suppose to know that it’s not like you’ve hit on me!” Derek honest to god laughed and kissed him. “Can we keep talking later?” He made a gesture with his face and his fingers found a way to Stiles hole again and they hit the spot right away. Stiles probably sounded like a whore but dear heavens it felt amazing.

“Please stop. I want you Derek I need you inside like now.” Derek smiled again and pulled his fingers out. Stiles was expecting to get lowered on the bed again but Derek just lifted him up and guided his dick inside of him.

Slowly so painfully slowly Derek bottom out on him. Stiles mumbled something about being good and Derek pulled and dove in slowly. It wasn’t slow in order to not hurt Stiles it was the kind of slow that meant something. It was extremely intimate, hot, but intimate every time Derek pushed in it was emotionally charged. Stiles couldn’t handle how powerful it felt but he didn’t want to stop, it was the first time sex didn't feel like sex. I guess it was what humans call making love. 

Derek kissed every inched he could reach and when their mouths collided, Stiles dick was rubbing off on Derek's abs giving him amazing friction but he was overwhelmed with the feeling, it was too much emotion, too much feelings, too much love. Stiles let go and came hard. Derek groaned and a few thrust later he came inside of Stiles. They were both panting but neither moved.

Gently Derek lifted him off and layed him down. He got up and picked up a shirt, which was Stiles, to clean himself then he went to Stiles and cleaned where Derek’s come was leaking. It was gently and adoring and Stiles couldn’t handle it anymore, he wasn't created to feel this way.

“Come to bed already.” Derek slowly smiled and threw the shirt. They laid there kissing for a few minutes until finally Derek dozed off. Stiles wanted to sleep but he was charged with energy, well more like anxiousness and guilt.

He needed to tell Derek and if Derek didn’t accept what he was that was okay because Stiles would be dead soon anyways. Oh god he was going to hurt everyone so much. His dad, Derek, Scott, they all loved this insane teenager that he was.

Guilt started eating him again and then he remembered what it felt like killing Ducalion. Honestly he hadn’t felt anything at that moment but now he loved that he was the one to kill the bastard. It felt good and Stiles started regretting not making it painful.

Once upon a time he had loved giving pain, it was what he lived for, torturing souls. He missed it to be quite honest except this body recoiled at the idea of harming anyone at all. Shit, he would never do it again because he was bound to this body as this body was bound to him.

When he’d come to Stiles the kid had been six years old. His mom had been diagnosed with cancer and those few years were not fun at all but it had been his punishment. To life a human life. He wasn’t allowed to do anything with the body, he just sat there on a corner of the boy’s soul and suffered everything the kid suffered. It had been horrible but that was the punishments point and it was still a safe shelter.

A few weeks after the funeral Stiles was having one his panic attacks. He’d been on the bathroom floor crying but Stiles tried to get up and tripped cracking his neck on the bathtub. Saying it hurt is an understatement. Being the gracious good demon he was he risked it and healed the neck but Stiles didn’t come back. The body was empty, just like that, the kid had died. The kid’s death was lame as far as deaths go but it had been brutal.

It felt good to be in control and he could've easily done off with the kid’s body but he was too at home already. He had sat there on the stool for several minutes contemplating what to do when the bathroom door flew open and a freaking angel walked in.

Yes a freaking angel, it wasn’t the first time he’d seen an angel specially this one. After all they were the ones that put him in the kids body to begin with.

He wanted to defend himself, say he had nothing to do with the death, that he’d even tried fixing the boy but it was too late. Castiel was there to rip him out and send him back to Crowley.

“Have you any knowledge of why Genim was selected for you?” His voice was hard, not accusing or angered, it was more business like and the only thing he could do was shake his head ‘no’ because he was terrified.

The angel narrowed his eyes. “The child was destined to die today. It was meant for him but we still sheltered you in there. We knew a demon would come to us divulging Crowleys plans and it was meant for us to use you.” Castiel paused to give him a weary look. “You are to kill Crowley in this body, you will do it because it is written.” And that snapped him out of his trance.

“How do you expect me to kill the king of hell in a ten year old body! I came to you because I couldn’t do it before and you expect me to now!?” Castiel lifted his right hand to shut him.

“You will kill him in this body, not yet, but in a few years then you will be free. First you have to make an oath. You can not use any demonic power, if you do Crowley will know where you are and we’ll let him come get you. You can not leave this body. You will grow in this house and you will replace Genim to the best of your ability. I will contact you again in a few years but for now I’ve given you a shield to mask your scent and powers therefore nothing will be able to find you. Demon you are now bound to this human life.” And just like that Castiel disappeared.

The first years were the hardest, he constantly fought himself, he didn’t know what he was because he wasn’t human but nor was he a demon because he’d sealed his powers. There was a fragment of the kid left, the panic attacks continued and he grew as a normal boy with anxiety problems.

Scott came and it was fantastic, it was the first time since the kid had died that Stiles didn’t feel lonely or that he didn’t belong. He grew to love the Sheriff and be almost a normal human.

It all flowed smoothly until Scott got bitten. Castiel appeared twice after that. The first was to reassure Stiles that they knew about the werewolves and it was part of the plan.He had to stay with Scott because the werewolves would play a crucial role defeating Crowley.

The second time Castiel showed up was on the field before Lydia got attacked. It was like time froze. The angel stood in front of her with his wings out and then disappeared. Stiles somehow knew he couldn't just ask Lydia, he felt he would find out eventually anyways.

Derek’s snores pulled him out of his mind. Stiles was laying on his back with Derek draped across him, he didn't mind it was nice. Just as stiles was about to give in and sleep his phone went off jerking Derek awake. Stiles stumbled out of bed and pulled his phone out.

“It’s my dad.” Stiles was freaking out and Derek’s eyes expanded in surprise.

“‘lo father of mine!”  
 _"Do you have any idea what time it is, where the hell are you Stiles"_  
“Yeah sorry dad, um I’m at Derek’s, needed some new clothes since his got shredded to pieces.” He tried to laugh but faild.  
 _"I want both of you here this instant and I want explanations. You have ten minutes Stiles Or I’ll come looking with my gun!"_

The sheriff hanged up and Stiles looked back at Derek. He was already putting on clothes.

Then time froze. Like literally everything froze. The ticking on the clock, the fan hanging from the ceiling and Derek who was putting on a henley.

Shit.

“Well hello, fancy meeting you here.” Crowley appeared, he looked the same as ever and the familiar fear Stiles held for this demon was also the same as before.

“Hello Crowley. I honestly didn’t think you would come to collect me so soon. I was hoping for a more dramatic entrance really. I guessed you’ve lost your touch.” Crowley actually laughed.

He looked around and pulled out a chair from Derek’s desk and sat down. “Still making me laugh boy. _Collect_ is not quite the right word. I should however kill this man and take you away to my lair where we can have some fun. Or I should just kill you right now. I rather compliment you though, nobody has been able to hide from me this long I do wonder how you accomplished it but that conversation is for later.”

He didn’t know about the angels then maybe he didn’t know about the werewolves. “Take me and do whatever you want but you can’t touch him or anyone else here.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Calm down, I am not going to kill you, at least not yet, and I can not touch anyone in this forsaken town. Have you not noticed the energy currents, there are hosts in this town feeding on it. Being here right now is playing with fate as it is. Those bastards have been on my heels recently.”

Stiles hated when Crowley went on like that, but he actually had no idea about the energy currents that explained why Castiel had picked this town, this boy. “I betrayed you to the angels and you’re not here to kill me, let me think about how much of a lie that is.”

“I’ve got a job for you.” Crowley’s smiled gave him goosebumps, Stiles had seen that smile before. 'Crowley’s offering a deal' smile. “No.” Crowley yet again rolled his eyes.

“You were one of the best you know, you liked pain you liked hell.” Crowley paused for dramatic effect. “Here’s the deal. You bag me a life alpha and I’ll give you anything you want.”

Of course he fucking knew about the werewolves.

“I’ll give you your freedom, won’t hurt you and won’t kill you.” He stood up from his chair. “I’ll let you stand by my side again.” His words burned through Stiles. “We can be together once more Ignis.”

Crowley had said his name and fuck had he missed it. Shit, Stiles had prohibit himself of thinking about his name.

Crowley and him had shared the closest to a relationship two demons can have. But it was full of hate and pain and betrayal and Stiles wanted out, that’s why he seeked the angels.

He’d never loved Crowley but there was a pull to him like a beta to his alpha. He couldn’t deny it was still there and that wrecked him. For a second he wanted it, he wanted to be back with Crowley, be back slicing souls hanging from the racks. He needed it.

But he also despised it. He was Stiles now, just a human kid in love with a werewolf. In love with an alpha. Tears started to form in his eyes and a bitter smile formed on his face.

“Smile, it’s not that bad.” Crowley disappeared and time un-froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Acerbumdulce = Bittersweet
> 
>  
> 
> wanted to use this gif http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lrta1rYCzi1qdrm9ro1_400.gif for their sex scene


	2. Precatio

The ticking on the clock and the creaking on the fan came back. Derek finished putting on his shirt and threw another at Stiles.

He realized he’d been naked the whole encountered and Crowley hadn’t addressed his naked body. A small part of him felt wounded Crowley hadn’t jeered at him for it like he use to but he  was also relieved there hadn’t been any flirtation, he honestly didn’t know how he would’ve respond. Stiles body recoiled at the idea of fooling around with Crowley, but seeing him had stirred something deep inside.

Crowley wanted an alpha that meant he knew Stiles was connected to Derek, this was a game for him. Honestly why would the king of hell need a werewolf alpha. Stiles was being tested, probably to find if he was the same demon he use to be. Fucking Crowley.

“Are you okay?” Derek’s voice brought him back. Stiles wanted to tell him everything but a small voice yelled at him to avoid the subject for as long as possible. Stiles needed to make a decision. He could easily dissolve the shield, capture Derek and grovel back to Crowley like the bitch he use to be. But he wasn’t that anymore he was Stiles and Stiles loved Derek. He couldn’t betray the werewolf. Stiles loved him.

After a few more seconds he managed to nod, his mind was buzzing and his body quivered with the decision he’d made. “Derek,” Right away Derek approached him placing one hand on his shoulder waiting for Stiles to speak. “I don’t want you to come, _this_ was a mistake and I’m sorry.” Derek’s eyes widen. Stiles couldn’t look at him anymore so he turn to leave.

Once he made it downstairs he heard Derek following him. “Stiles, wait.”

“No, I have to go.” Stiles made the mistake to look back, Derek appeared so vulnerable and Stiles begun to hate himself. He had to say something, he couldn’t leave Derek like this but Stiles needed to snip whatever connection they’d created.

“It doesn’t matter okay, what we just did, it was _nice_ , but I can’t do it again. I need to go, if you want we’ll talk tomorrow, but I really need to go.” Stiles knew that wouldn’t happen, if Stiles did love this man he would never see him again.Derek’s face was full of shock and hurt, Stiles had never seen him like that.

 _I’m saving his life. I’m saving his life_. Stiles recited in his head as he departed.

Inside the elevator his body slumped to the floor full of guilt and grieve. Stiles rubbed his hands on his face. He was a demon, how the fuck had he ended here. Heartbroken ‘cause he’d just broke a werewolf’s heart. As Stiles drove home, he evaded all thoughts about Derek. Stiles debated to run away and not face the Sheriff, it would be the shity thing to do.

He could contact Crowley right now and refuse his offer then Stiles body would be found mutilated in a couple days, the image of his dad’s face as he found the body... No, he couldn't do that to the Sheriff, his dad needed explanations.

Scott’s bike was outside his house when he pulled in, Stiles wondered what that kid was doing here at three in the morning but a small part of him was thankful. Scott deserved the truth too and he would be there for the Sheriff when Stiles left.

The Sheriff and Scott were in the kitchen talking. His dad’s face turned into relieve but became angered right away. “Why the hell did you go Stiles? Lydia was worried sick for you. You could’ve called us to let it us know it was over, at least a damn text! And what the hell happened with those werewolves Stiles, I was so worried!” His voice was almost shouting but the Sheriff looked worn out and decided to stop and go hug his son.“I’m sorry dad.” Stiles hugged him back with all his might because this could be the last time.

“I need to tell you some stuff.”

“Scott told me everything, from when he got bitten to the alphas tonight. Damn it Stiles you could’ve trusted me!” Stiles felt betrayed by Scott for a moment so he looked over at him. “I’m sorry man, he called looking for you and demanded answer so I came over. It’s better this way.” Scott seemed determined but also gave him pleading look so Stiles wouldn’t be mad at him. And he couldn't stay mad at Scott, it was better that Scott had spilled the beans. “It’s okay Scott, and I’m sorry dad I only wanted to keep you safe.” They exchanged a few more words and talked more about the battle.

The Sheriff had taken his seat again but Stils was too restless to sit. “So he just blew up huh?” The Sheriff was nursing down a glass of whiskey.

This was Stiles cue, he needed to say it but he was scared shitless. “Um, I actually have an explanation for that.” God it was now or never. “What if I told you demons were real, that werewolves are not the only supernatural creatures out there.”

“If it was a demon I would have smelled it Stiles.” Scott had gone through the Bestiary several times after the kanima, of course he knew about demons and their unholy smell. For no reason this seemed to anger Stiles.

“No Scott that’s the thing you didn’t smell it but it was there!” Scott opened his mouth but Stiles didn’t let him speak. “I should've mention this years ago but I didn’t know how and I didn’t want to. There was no reason for me to come out but I only have a few hours left now.”

“What the hell are you talking about Stiles. You’re not gay and that has nothing to do with the alphas death.” His dad crossed his elbows which was his signature move to being tired of Stiles shit.

Stiles was annoyed, he was angry and terrified and couldn't find the right words. “First of all I slept with Derek so I play for both teams dad. Secondly that’s not even what I’m talking about!” Scott’s jaw dropped and before the Sheriff could interrupt Stiles raised his hand to shut him. “No don’t even say anything let me speak! _This_ ,” he gestured his body, “is not my fault, I had _nothing_ to do on whose body I got shoved into, I didn’t ask to be stuffed into a human body, that was the angels fault!”

Tears were forming in his eyes and that only pissed him off more. “I’m a fucking demon and this kid has been _dead_ for ten fucking years!” Stiles wasn’t sure if it was for dramatic effect or to make his point across but he dissolved the shield and let his eyes change.

His smell was wrong to the werewolves and the reaction was immediate, Scott shifted and stood defensively in front of the Sheriff, his dad seemed confused and shaken. The reaction was expected but it didn’t stop Stiles feeling rejected. There was no way he would fight Scott and he also didn’t want to run with his tail between his legs now that he’d said it. Stiles blinked and hid the blackness from his eyes.

“Please listen to me, I’m still the same. I’m the one you grew up with Scott, you can tell if I’m lying and you know that I’m not. Just please let me explain everything.” Scott nodded but did not move nor did the Sheriff.

He told them about betraying Crowley and Castiel giving him this body after the kid’s death, he explained how the demon had become attached to the human boy and had grown to be Stiles. Stiles explained he wasn’t allowed to use his powers and he broke the rule tonight to kill Deucalion so now Crowley was going to come fetch him. Stiles did not however tell them about Crowley’s proposal, Stiles wasn’t going to agree so there was no need.

Tears were running out of the Sheriff face and Scott had his kicked puppy look that would break hearts. Stiles didn't dare to look at them in eye. “I’m sorry.” Stile managed to choke out because yeah, he was crying. This would be good time to leave now.

“Stiles?” The Sheriff’s voice was careful as he approached him. Stiles wanted to slap the man and tell him not to approach him. The urge to run away came back but he couldn’t leave his dad looking like that. Not after he left Derek with a similar look. Stiles strode forward closed the gap between them to hug his dad. “Why are you not kicking me out. You should be shooting me. To death.” The Sheriff nodded in agreement. “I should but here’s the thing, I believe you kid, but only because I’ve met Castiel.” Stiles pulled back. “Wow, what? The douchebag told you! I have been freaking out forever about this and you already knew!” The Sheriff pushed Stiles into a chair looking worried.

“No he didn’t tell me what you were. Uh-- a few months ago, I assume around the time Scott got bit, he popped out of the nowhere giving me a heart attack. I mean not only did he materialized from thin air but he had wings! Have you seen those wings, they’re black! Wait do you have wings?”

“Dad, I don’t, focus!”

“Right, well he said you weren’t exactly Stiles anymore, nor were you human but that you were still my son. Honestly I believed it was an hallucination until now. Anyway that angel said you had some task you were about to fulfill or some crap and I needed to have your back no matter what.” The Sheriff sighed. “But you being a demon, that kind of freaks me out you know, but you’re still my son no matter what, so this is me having your back.”

Stiles got up and hugged his dad again. Yeah this wasn’t so bad, until he realized it didn’t change anything. Stiles still needed to turn himself into Crowley. He wasn’t going to risk anyone’s life trying to kill this demon nor was he going to help Crowley. Going to hell seemed the easiest and safest route.

Scott was standing in the same place but had return to his human form. “My best friend is a demon. What is my life.” His words were hard but he wasn’t angry, he looked at Stiles and gave him a forced smile.

“Are you going to tell us what your task is kid?” The Sheriff pulled off looking expectant at Stiles. “It doesn’t matter anymore, I can’t go through with the task, I’m going to turn myself over to Crowley that’s why I told you guys tonight. I wanted to say goodbye before I vanished.”

“The hell you are!”

“What, no!” The Sheriff and Scott spoke at the same time.

“I have to! I will not risk either of you. If I go down without a fight Crowley will leave you alone but if I stay to fulfill this damn task I’ll get one of you killed before I kill Crowley.”

“So you have to kill this ‘king of hell’ hm alright, how do we kill demons.” His dad seemed determined and damn the Stilinski's for being so stubborn.

“Angel blades!” Scott’s face had changed from nervous to an actual excited puppy.

“Well yeah, there’s other ways too BUT we are not discussing them because this conversation is mute. I am not risking your lives!” The Sheriff eyed Stiles like he was a three year old that didn’t understand anything yet. “Sure kiddo.”

Scott rolled his eyes and pinched his nose. “Dude no offense but you reek!” Stiles wanted to keep the shield down, he’d missed the power running through him, right now his super strength was higher than Scott’s but he wasn’t going to put his buddy through his pugnat smell. Well pugnat for werewolves... an every other supernatural creature out there.

Somehow they convinced Stiles to wait ‘till morning to make such big decisions like dying. Scott stayed the night to make sure Stiles didn’t do anything idiotic.

 

"You're still my brother you know," They were laying besides each other on Stiles bed. "just don't put your shield down or whatever cause you  _stink!_ " Maybe it was their nerves calming down but they both laughed until they fell asleep.

Next morning Stiles was being hauled out of the house by Scott. They ended up at the bank.

Damn it, Stiles wasn’t suppose to be here anymore and now he was being forced to see Derek again. Okay he wasn’t being _forced_ , if he wanted to leave he would have teleported long time ago. But Stiles was sure he would regret not leaving.

Derek, cora and Isaac were already there inspecting the area where Deucalion had perished. Seeing Derek there gave him nausea. Yeah he was regretting this. He gripped one hand on the rail nearest to him while he scratched his head aggressively. Stiles was ready to turn and leave when Scott pulled him. “You’re not leaving my sight man.” Stiles panicked, “You can’t tell them, you _promised_ you wouldn't tell!” He knew his whispering was useless among werewolves. Scott gave him his ‘of course i’m not going to tell on you idiot’ look and pulled him to where the trio was.

“Can you smell it?” Isaac looked at Scott expecting a reaction, after a few seconds Scott sniffed the air and tensed. He hadn’t let go of Stiles arm and his fingers were digging in painfully.

“It’s a demon.” Derek spoke from where he was crouching. “I’m sure that’s what killed Deucalion.” Derek looked up to Scott then Stiles. Stiles looked down at the floor unable to face Derek.

“We’re going to find it and kill it, we can’t risk more dangerous creatures running around in Beacon Hills” Cora spoke as she walked up to Stiles and placed her hand on his shoulder, “by the way, I found your red hoodie this morning.” She winked and went to crouche besides Derek where he gave her his biggest bitch face known to man yet. Of course the werewolves would know about his copulation with their Alpha.

“We know who the demon is! According to Stiles he’s name is Crowley, and apparently _the_ king of hell.” Stiles jaw dropped. “But we can so do this, we need to kill him incase he comes back looking for trouble and you know the whole deal of him being a _demon!_ ” Thanks Scott fucking McBigmouth, Stiles was screwed.

Everyone ogled at Scott then turn their gaze to Stiles. Cora inquired first, “How do you know that Stile.”

Scott being an actual descendant of an angel not a devil’s pawn jumped in. “Does it matter! We need Deaton and the Bestiary to find out how to kill it. We might as well call Lydia too since she knows Archaic Latin. Come on Stiles!”

Stiles was so ever thankful that Scott was indeed brains and brawn. This kid had just come with the best plan Stiles had heard in a century. It was still dangerous but it wasn’t the same as just having Scott and the Sheriff help, after all the douchebag Castiel had mention a crucial role for the werewolves.

Scott pulled Stiles away to leave. “Not so fast McCall.” Of course Derek would stop them. “How _do_ you know this Stiles.” Scott seemed out of wit while Stiles was panicking.

“I may or may not be involve in the supernatural more than you know.” He scrunched up his nose trying to sound innocent. This wasn’t a good enough answer for the werewolves, obviously, but it would have to do for now. “Gotta go.” They didn’t waste a second and made a run for it.

Stiles needed to find Castiel as soon as possible. He needed reassurance about the whole deal.

After making sure Stiles wasn’t running off to be a sacrificial lamb Scott drove off to visit Deaton. It felt like Stiles world had shifted again, he may not have to die after all, having the werewolves on his side (not really knowing though he was a demon himself) gave him hope.

Stiles inhaled a quick breakfast and raced upstairs to do research, he needed Castiel to make sure this wasn’t a mistake. Twenty minutes later he’d found several options to summon the angel. The easiest one was praying to him, and why the hell not give it a try.

“Castiel heavenly angel of wrath with seriously deep blue eyes come out come out wherever you are I don’t bite. Unless you’re into that, wait no, not even then man I think me praying to you is malfeasance enough let’s not push it. Any way Castiel big badass angel I need you man, I need to make sure I’m not fucking this up okay. So just spare me a second. _Please_.”

Stiles sat there for a few minutes. Okay it didn’t work, that’s fine he didn’t expect it too but he also felt like a moron now. There were still more options.

Light steps came down the hall and someone opened his door. “Why aren’t you at work da-” Stiles turned to the door, it wasn’t his dad standing there it was Derek.

Shit. Shiiiit.

They looked at each other for a few moments. Stiles was lost in those green eyes. He didn’t know how to act around Derek. Now that Stiles might not have to die he wanted to throw himself at Derek and beg him for forgiveness cause he was an asshole last night.

But Derek needed to know what Stiles was and he was scared shitless Derek would reject him and try to kill him. So was he going to be an ass or try to be nice

“What are you doing here?” Stiles tried to ask nicely but with his nerves it came out too stiff.

Derek’s eyes turned red and he launched at Stiles. Fuck, he knew.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Precatio = Prayer


	3. Papilio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter but I needed to update  
> the chap names are in latin fyi  
> also plot twist!

Derek pinned him on the floor. “I’m only going to ask once. How do you know about the demon?”

Stiles needed to play it cool, Derek hadn't say he knew, although Stiles was sure Derek knew.

“Dude, ow, get off me!” Derek only growled. “Okay, fine I’ll tell you but you need to get off me first!” He had to tell Derek,  he _really_ didn’t want Derek to hate him.

There was a sudden whoosh besides Derek. Castiel stood there with confusion written on his face. Talk about perfect timing.

“I apologize for taking so long. I’m surprised you prayed for me but I’m glad you did, although your chosen words are not preferable..." Castiel paused when he took in the scene in front of him," You can not die under a werewolf’s hand so I suppose you did not call for rescue.”

Derek’s eyes had gone back to green and his hold on Stiles wasn’t as hard. Stiles lightly pushed him off and to his surprise Derek went. The werewolf’s face was amazed but Stiles was expecting him to come back and tackle the angel any moment.

“What do you mean under a werewolf’s hand, am I immune to their attacks or was it not ‘destined’ or are you just referring to my awesome strength?” Stiles stood up brushing off imaginary dirt.

Castiel was focused on Derek who was still kneeling on the floor. “Dude get up, I might even introduce you if you snap out of it.” Stiles tried to sound as calm as possible. It worked, Derek turned to give Stiles his scowl of doom and got up. “Derek this is Castiel, Castiel I’m sure you know who this is since you happen to know everything.” Castiel was not amused by Stiles introduction.

“Your smell. What are you?” Derek spoke for the first time, his voice was rough and it did things for Stiles he did not want to address right now.

“I am an Angel of the Lord, it is an honor to finally meet you Alpha of Beacon Hills.” Castiel extended his arm and Derek shook it heartily. “Wait what does he smell like?” Derek seemed to have forgotten Stiles was in the room but answered anyways. “Like... safety and trust, and um, pie?” Derek raised his hand as he asked the last part. To Stile surprise Castiel honest to god chuckled. This guy had been invading Stiles nightmares for years and he looked so at ease now and chuckling with Derek. Plus since when was Derek so trusting.

Hell no.

“Okay, stop.” Stiles was... jealous, huh.

Derek looked amused at Stiles and raised his eyebrows. “So this is how you know about Crowley.” Stiles cleared his throat, this worked for him. “yes, this is exactly how I know about Crowley. it’s because Castiel warned me about him didn’t you Cassie!”

“Do.not.ever.call.me.that.” someone was touchy.

“okay okay fine.”

Derek’s gaze was focused on Castiel while the angel looked back with a small smile. Stiles stood there looking back and forth between them. Suddenly Derek’s eyes turned red and Castiels bright blue but before Stiles could even process this, both supernatural creatures were chuckling with eyes back to normal.

No this was not happening.

“I did not _pray_  so you could come flirt with a werewolf.” Stiles didn’t bother hiding his irritations.

“This is actually urgent so I don’t know maybe Derek should leave now.” They finally broke eye contact, Derek raised his eyes giving Stiles a smirk while Castiel only scowled at him. “I do not mind Derek being here.”

“Of course you don’t, but I do!” Derek frowned and Castiel huffed. “Genim, you can not hide it from him. Derek will find out. Derek actually _needs_ to know.”

“Genim, is that your name?” Derek smirked at Stiles. “And I do need to know whatever you’re hiding Stiles. To keep the pack save that is.”

“Well... When I was younger I almost died, Castiel saved me and we've been buddies since then, right!?” Derek knew that was a lie, he turned to Castiel instead.

Castiel only sighed, “Unfortunately I am not allowed to tell you, Genim needs to tell you the truth, and he will, eventually. I apologize for the inconvenience.” Inconvenience, seriously sure he was demon but an inconvenience?

Derek nodded at the angels words then looked back at Stiles. “Please, Stiles, I need to know.” His voice was soft and pleading. “If you’re acting like this for last night, I am sorry I didn’t meant to... hurt you.” Stiles did not want to have this conversation in front of a freaking angel. “Dude stop, it has nothing to do with that, that was just nothing okay, just forget about it. I really need to talk with Castiel though. You heard the guy, I’ll tell you but when I’m ready so please, go.” Stiles felt like he was clawing at his own belly, he didn’t want to hurt Derek any more but he didn’t know how else to do this.

Castiel placed a hand on Derek's shoulder giving him a nod. Derek sighed and looked defeated, Stiles looked down at the floor as soon as Derek tried to make eye contact. The alpha took his leave and Stiles couldn't bring himself to look at him go.

"The need for both of you to suffer like this, is unnecessary." Castiel gave him a patronizing stare. "I don't know what you're talking about because you and I both know I can't have nice things, not for much longer anyways." Stiles  _is_ hoping to survive and kill Crowley but being realistic he will probably die trying. 

"I didn't call you because of _that,_ " Stiles made a wild gesture to where he and Derek had been, "I called cause Scott had an awefully amazing plan. He basically told the werewolves Crowley had killed Deucalion and now they want him dead too cause he's a demon and stuff. That's good right? We kill Crowley and no one ever knows it was me?" Castiel listened and his eyes squinted smaller as Stile spoke.

"Dude, this is how it's suppose to go down right! Derek doesn't find out about me and Crowley dies. This plan is perfect, it has to be 'written' like this, right? Like who cares if I die in the process, as long as no one else gets hurt and Derek won't hate me, this has to work. RIGHT" Stiles was freaking out because the angel wasn't answering. "The plan is more or so but, Genim, the werewolves need the truth about you, specially Derek." 

"No, he will not know about me and we will kill Crowley." Stiles was in denial, he'd seen the disgust the werewolves wore this morning while talking about a demon, he would not have them look at him like that, he could not have Derek look at him like that. "Castiel, please tell me it can work like this, there has to be more options, it can't just be 'how it's written' there's always an option and choices to make." 

The angels face soften. "You do have to choice to hide it from them, but when they find out, and they  _will_ find out, it will lead to heartbreak and suffering. Don't you think there has been enough of that because of you?" Wow the angel fought dirty. Stiles mouth was dry so he only nodded. 

"Why were you in the lacrosse field when Lydia got bitten?" His question took the angel by surprise but composed himself and grinned at Stiles. "She is a butterfly, an angels offspring. Lydia is my daughter." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Papilio = Butterfly


	4. Spina

It wasn’t even noon and Stiles brain was already done trying to function. Castiel, big angel of the heavenly host, left him more emotionally weary then before. Firstly, how dare he flirt with a werewolf, there has to be a law somewhere that states it’s not permitted to flirt with unhealed creatures. And no, Stiles is not overreacting because it was Derek… not at all.

Secondly, the werewolf can _so_ go on without knowing the truth about Stiles, the angel is just trying to make him do the right thing or whatever, but the pack does not need to know.

Thirdly, fucking Lydia Martin is a _Papilio,_ an offspring of an angel and a fairy, like fuck. It actually explained why Lyds seemed to be perfect. And who knew angels could actually get it on, although Castiel refused to talk about the fairy that’d captured his dick.

Finally, the angel made it clear how to kill Crowley.

“You need his bones. The bones from the body he was born in before becoming a demon. When you acquire the bones, incinerate them.” Castiel even gave him an old leatherbound book that appeared older than balls. 

Stiles searched frantically through the book, and because it's his luck there were several stupid Crowley’s; Crowley I, Crowley II, Crowley III, and so on for eight generations. Stiles read each of their lives tales until the sixth Crowley, who’d seemed to be viciously murdered after his mother was found to be a witch. Crowley helped her escape while the town’s people lynched him instead. 

Well son of a bitch, that one had to be it, and it was going to be hell trying to find the bones. No wonder the angels shoved this into Stiles.

By the time Stiles finished researching the clock read 3:20 PM, it was probably passed midnight in Ireland. Stiles did not stop to think it twice; he ran downstairs to the back and found a shovel. He dropped the shield and disappeared from his house and reappeared across the globe.

It took him nearly two hours, but with his damn useful demonic powers he was able to find the damn town Crowley came from. Stiles walked around the town trying to find any clues to be the bones might have been buried. Four hours and a half later, Stiles found nothing. Frustrated he decided to take a break and head back home. 

Stiles reappeared in his backyard completely aggravated. Why couldn't the damn angels find the bones themselves? How the hell were they suppose to defeat the King of Hell if Stiles couldn’t even find the damn bones!?

 

Scott’s plan would be a disaster and Crowley was probably going to kill them all, and it was going to be Stiles fault because even with his demon powers, was unable to find the stinking bones. Not even with the book Castiel gave him was he able to fix things. 

When Stiles walked inside the house a horde of people rushed to him with relief expressions. Shit, he was gone for a while without telling anyone.

“Damn it Stiles, you can’t disappear like that!” the Sheriff pulled him into hug while Stiles mumbled a feeble ‘sorry.’ For a second Stiles wondered if his dad assumed Stiles gave in to Crowley. 

Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts when someone smacked him on the head. “Stilinski, where the hell have you been? Derek is going insane, he thought the damn demon took you.” Isaac pulled him into a hug which whoa, the smacking was normal but a hug? Wait, Derek was worried for him and that caused funny things in his stomach.

“Yeah man, we thought we’d seen the last of you.” Scott added pulling Stiles away from Isaac into another hug. Well damn. Lydia, Allison, and Cora were also there, but Derek wasn’t.

 “Don’t do that again Stiles, your dad and I… we almost confessed ever-“ Stiles decided to break his silence and cut off Scott,  “I said I was sorry! I just got caught up doing stuff… and things.” He tried walking passed them but Cora stopped him. She pulled his arm and turned him around.

“Why are you covered in dirt? …Stiles, you owe us an explanation, we were worried sick all day for you!” Cora raised her voice level and that did it.  

 “I never asked you to worry, it’s not my damn fault you have nothing better to do then worry for the weak human who’s not even in the pack. If you have a problem with me going missing, take it to Derek because you would obviously not be here if he hadn’t it order you to.” Stiles yanked his arm away from Cora and scanned the room.

He felt guilty, more than guilty. He was miserable. His words may or not may be true, but he really never wanted so many people to care for him. Stiles was a damn demon for fucks sake, no one was suppose to care for him. But they did and it wounded him, so many people would be miserably because of him if Crowley was not defeated.

Stiles didn’t mean to explode but damn it, he needed to focused on the task at hand and not be sentimental about it. Stiles nodded at himself, full of conviction.

“Lydia follow me, we need to talk,” Lydia begun to argue but Stiles interrupted her, “about your blue eyed father.” Lydia shut her mouth and nodded.

Stiles exited the room without glancing at anyone. He couldn’t afford to look at them, he didn’t deserve them. Lydia turned to them and smiled reassuringly to the confused audience.

Lydia found Stiles right on the edge of the woods behind his house. “What.The.Hell. is your problem, Stiles?”

“I know what you are, and I think you know what I am.” He looked at her square in the eyes. For a second part of him waited for the familiar gut feeling he felt every time he saw her, but it didn’t come. Teenage Stiles had finally outgrown his ridiculously long life crush on Lydia Martin. Huh.

Lydia’s expression seemed to soften, “yes, I know what we both are. Have you finally realized why I ignored you all this years?” She gave him a secretive smile.

Stiles eyebrows furrowed, “you’re telling me, you never gave me the time of day because I’m a demon?” He tried to sound mad but he truly wasn’t surprised.

Lydia laughed, “Not exactly no,  my father prohibited a relationship with you. So it was never you, or me as a matter of fact, but heavens will.” Lydia’s tone was humorous and Stiles couldn’t deny he also found their situation amusing.

“And as rumor has it, I’m not your type anymore.” With fake indigence Lydia pouted. It was Stiles turn to laugh, “I think you will always be my type, I’ve just moved on.” Stiles winked at her and they shared another laugh. But Derek made his way back into Stiles thoughts and he grew somber.

“I need a favor.”

“Of course you do.” Thankfully Lydia didn’t seem annoyed.

“In order to kill Crowley his bones need to be burned, I searched for hours but found nothing.”

Lydia nodded, “And you want Castiel to find them for you.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes. I don’t understand why angels can’t do the task on their own.” Stiles annoyance grew.  “Stiles, you know it’s written for yo-“

“Agh, what does that even mean?” Stiles rubbed his face furiously.

“Whatever it means, we can’t do otherwise. I need to go home and pray to Castiel, I’ll call you when I have answers. For now please just go back in there. Those people really care for you. We all do, including Derek.” She grabbed and squished his fingers.  
  
“ I wish no one did, it would be easier.” Lydia rolled her eyes and left, she didn’t go back inside the house but went around to the front where her car probably was

Stiles started his walk of shame back into the house in order to apologize, when a dark figure came out of the woods and ran straight into him. Stiles was ready to drop down his shield to fight, until he realized the running figure was Derek.

And then BAM, Derek was hugging him. “I thought I’d lost you.” He pulled Stiles closer. Why did the damn werewolf have to make this harder. Stiles already hated himself for pushing Derek away so much, he didn't want to keep doing. Honeslty, pushing Derek away was the last thing Stiles wanted to do, but he _had_ to!

Stiles wanted to press in closer, and kiss him, and just fuck him into the ground, and forget everything. But he couldn’t, Stiles did not want to risk Derek’s life anymore than he already was, and if hurting the damanged goods, helped Derek survive, then damn it Stiles was going to damage him. 

Stiles pushed him away. “Well I’m here, thanks for the concern but I’m fine man.”  He refused to look at Derek in the eyes, and made to head back into the house. Derek pulled his arm, “Stop pushing me away. You said you were in love with me, you didn’t lie, why are you doing this?”

Derek’s voice was hard, and his face was neutral. Derek was trying to hide his feelings but somehow Stiles knew better, and it broke him. “No Derek, you stop. I need to keep you safe, and that means I need to keep you away.”

Derek tugged Stiles arm closer, they were a couple inches away from each other. Derek huffed a laugh. “I’m an alpha werewolf, if anyone needs to keep away in order to be safe is you Stiles.” Derek was pulling him for a hug again.

“No, you don’t understand.” Stiles stepped back, “Just stay away from me, _please_.” Derek stepped close to Stiles again about to say something, fuck, "Stay the fuck away from me, why can't you understand, leave me alone, Derek, I do not fucking need your help!" 

Derek seemed a bit shocked at Stiles outburst, his expression slowly changed to defeated and then back to neautral. Stiles was rooted to the ground because he wanted to apologize and take it all back and tell Derek the truth. Maybe having Derek hate him because he's a demon would be easier then to have Derek hate him because he's an asshole. 

Stiles gut dropped as he began walking away, he was walking away from something big.  When Stiles reached tha back door he realized that it felt final. Stiles knew Derek would listen and respect his wish, he would stay away. He’d given Derek up.

 ~

Lydia showed up first thing in the morning with an old raggedy bag. “Are you ready, spawn of Lucifer?”

“Har, har you mutt.” They smiled at each other. “Thank you Lydia, you’re amazing.” He pulled her into a hug.

“Mm, I know. Now where are we going to do this?”

“ _We_ are not doing anything.” Stiles tried snatching the bag from her but she pulled back. “I don’t think so you devilish creature. I’m not letting you do this by yourself. If you don’t want my help then fine, get Scott to do it, or even better, get Derek to help.” Lydia appeared determined.

“No you don’t understand _Rhopalocera_ , I need to do this alone. I will not risk anyone’s life, not anymore.”

“Do whatever you want, but just do _not_ go alone. If Crowley tries sweet taking you, you need someone there to ground you. So, _do not go_ alone Stilinksi.” She narrowed her eyes at him, for a second they gleamed bright blue.

“Well shit, just how strong are you?”

“Strong enough to refuse a werewolf bite. Not strong enough to kill a higher demon but nonetheless, strong enough to hurt you seven ways to Sunday.” Lydia winked at him, “Stop avoiding the subject. Call Scott or Derek, right now. You have thirty seconds, time starts… now.”

Stiles could feel energy radiating off of her, he truly wanted to argue. But she did have a point. If Crowley tried to convince him to go back being the king of hells minion, Stiles didn’t know if he had it in him to say no. Stiles knew for a fact he rather stay in a human body and pretend to have a human life, for as long as the angels allowed him, than going back to demon nature. 

Stiles knew this _now_ , but once Crowley was in front of him offering all the sinful pleasures of the world, his judgment would be cloudy…

“Fuck.” Stiles pulled his phone out. “I can’t ask them Lydia. Scott is like a brother to me and Derek… well Derek means a lot too. I can’t put them at risk. If Crowley touched them, I would never forgive myself.”

Lydia smacked him on the head. “For being centuries old you are the dumbest creature ever. They love you and would do anything for you; I understand what you’re saying but look at this from their point of view. If something happened to you while they could of done something to help, how angry and helpless would you think they would feel?”

Well fuck.

 "And dear heavens, apologize to your damn alpha, he moped around all last night, Isaac and Cora kept bugging everyone to go cheer him up! What ever you said to him, he will forgive you..." Lydia's voice soften, "Stiles, Isaac said the last time he acted like this was when Erica and Boyd left. " Lydia's words seem to pierce him in the gut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Spina = Bones  
> yes Boyd and Erica are alive!


	5. Ad Honorem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for the fight.
> 
> hahahaha omg everyone is mad at me. Why am I allowed to write fanfic. someone stop me. I"m bad at it!!!
> 
> I'm sorry for not updating. I didn't want to continue this story but I was suddenly inspired and I will finish this before the end of the month!

Stiles knew he couldn’t apologize to Derek and run back to his arms just yet, or ever really. But he could do something for the alpha and the pack. 

After Lydia left he moped around the house for a few hours. He had Crowley’s bones but he did some else with him there. He would call Scott. But first he had to make some amends. 

Stiles stepped into the woods making sure no one was near. He dropped the shield and did a location spell with one of Erica’s leather jackets she’d left in his jeep several weeks ago. 

The betas were living it up in Vegas. Well not really Boyd had relatives but the apartment was cramped. He overheard Erica saying they needed to find their own place soon. 

The local pack was apparently scouting them but they were feeling too guilty to even consider it. Boyd seemed to want to go back but Erica’s pride was holding them back. 

These idiots. He felt like a mother bringing back two children by their ears.

The nerve of these two brats! Stiles followed them for a few hours and finally caught them by themselves. He didn’t want to show himself and explain to them how he’d found them instead he did an amazing stealthy job. 

Stiles popped them right outside the Hale’s apartment and popped himself in the woods again. Quick and easy, there was no time for dramatics. 

He knew the betas would make up with the Alpha in no time. Part of him was dying to be there and watch them become a pack again. But Stiles couldn’t face Derek, and he had to kill Crowley. 

Stiles showed up at Scott’s exactly at 9 PM. The plan seemed easy enough once Stiles gave in and called Lydia again. The red-hair goddess showed up and helped them make an idiot-proof plan. 

Stiles would show up with Ethan to a warehouse to meet with Crowley. Lydia had pointed out Crowley asked for an alpha, no specifics mentioned. Therefore, there as no need to worry about Derek since the beginning.

Of course they weren’t sacrificing Ethan even though Stiles insisted on it. After being smacked by both Lydia Scott he stopped joking around. Ethan was only bait (thanks to Lyds persuasive powers). Once there they would trap Crawley in a devil’s trap, and burn the bones in front of him since the ritual would only work like that. 

 

No one else in the pack would be involved or even aware this was happening. Scott refused to let Allison know, he wanted to keep her save. Everyone knew Allison was perfectly capable of protecting herself, but Stiles agreed with Scott. There was no need to risk anyone else. 

Stiles had said goodbye to his dad. Of course not openly but he did hug him and all before he’d left for Scott’s. Sure, Stiles was hoping for the best but part of him still couldn’t believe this would work. If anything went wrong, he would snap his friends out of there and Lydia would get Castiel to protect them. 

“Are you ready man?” Scott looked worried.   
“Sure I am! Are you having second thoughts Scotty?” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows obnoxiously.

Scott playfully punched him on the shoulder, “Don’t call me that, you only call me that when you’re scared.”

Stiles couldn’t deny it but before he could answer Scott said, “don’t care what you are. You are my best friend. I won’t let anything happen to you, okay?”

Fuck, Stiles did not deserve Scott McCall at all. This kid was too fucking good to be hanging out with something like Stiles. 

Stiles just nodded and hugged his best friend. Scott still didn’t realize that Stiles was far more powerful than him. But his words stirred something deep in Stiles. These feelings were worth fighting for.

The love Scott, his dad, and Derek offered him were more than he deserved. Even then though, they offered it to him to take. It made Stiles wondered if maybe he was worth of this love. 

Even if he was not, Stiles was going to face Crowley and fight for this live. He owed them that much. He would destroy Crawley to honor their love.


	6. Rex Inferni

Ethan laid on the ground unconscious, of course that was for effect. Lydia and Scott were hiding in the woods not too far away. 

Stiles pulled his phone and dialed Crowley’s number rolling his eyes. 

6-6-6

The king of hell didn’t even bother answering, he suddenly appeared in front of Stiles to the surprise of no one with a glass of whiskey. 

Crowley looked at the alpha sprawled on the floor and chuckled. “I can’t say I’m surprised, but we both know this is not the alpha I want.” taking a sip of his drink.

“Well you asked for an alpha, here’s one. Take it or leave it but a deal is a deal.” Stiles stood his ground. 

Crowley sighted, “I want Derek Hale. I don’t need an alpha, Ignis. I want Hale dead.”

Stiles fist clutched up, he hated hearing his real name. It did things to his body that made him hate himself. 

Stiles whispered, “Why?”

“Well is it not obvious, you’re tied to him. If Hale is alive, you are no use to me.” Crowley began pacing. 

“Like I said before, I can’t actually hurt anyone in this town, dear. However, I can call a few friends of mine, maybe the Wendigos hiding in the Pacific Crest. Let them visit your little werewolf pack full of teenagers.” Crowley was almost done with his drink. Stiles needed to buy more time. He needed for Ethan to wake up. 

“Come one Stiles,” Crowley said the name as if he were teasing him, “you know what I want, just join me again.” 

Stiles scoffed, “It’s not like you to beg an insubordinate to come back, Crowley. What do you want me for? Or is your pride that wounded?”

“Well you see, Ignis. There’s a moose and a squirrel.” He made a dramatic pause and looked at Stiles. “They keep getting in my way lately.” Crowley’s voice was full of fake disdain. 

“What is that even suppose to mean?” 

“They are hunters, the best damn hunters to ever be. Don’t tell anyone I said that, I would never live it down. Plus I don’t want it to go to their heads. The Winchester, you see. It’s not easy to get rid of them. I need someone to infiltrate their ranks. To become part of their fucked up family.”

Stiles interrupted, “and I’m involved in this how?” 

“You see, they would never suspect a 16 year old boy who just survived an attack by vicious werewolves.”

“Above all though, you would win them with your great personality,” He added with a wink. 

Ethan needed to push Crowley in the devil’s trap. Stiles would probably end up trapped too if he did it. Ethan wasn’t waking up though. 

“So what? Once they trust me you want me to kill them?” Stiles wanted to kick Ethan awake. 

Crowley began looking amused, “No, not right away. I need them alive. But you see, what makes them so invincible is their love for each other. You, my dear jewel would break their bonds. Piece by piece. Slowly replace each other until they have nothing but you.” 

“Then what about after? Let’s say I join you and I destroy the hunters. Then what happens to me?”

“Well by the end if all the man pain from those two doesn’t destroy you. You will have your freedom. Cross my heart.” Crowley crossed his pink on top of his heart. 

Before Stiles could respond, Ethan finally woke up! They were hoping for the element of surprise and it worked. 

Next thing they knew, Ethan had tackled Crowley landing him exactly where the devil’s trap was. 

“What are you doing, Ignis?” Crowley didn’t sound mad, more like curious. It kinda offset Stiles. 

Ethan howled to signal Scott and Lydia. But it wasn’t just the two who came in. The whole damn pack was here, including Stiles’s father. 

“What the hell are all of you doing here?” Stiles demanded to know. Behind him Crowley sighed as if them here was a bother. 

“Do you think I’m an idiot, kid? I know you where saying goodbye earlier. I called Hale and we found you hooligans here. Scott told us the plan,” The sheriff was interrupted. 

“Which was stupid not to include us in Batman,” said Erica strutting forwards and hugging Stiles. 

Stiles looked over to the pack as Erica embraced him. Derek was there, avoiding his gaze. 

“Stiles, tell them the truth.” Scott stepped forward with a pleading look. 

Crowley chuckled from behind him, “Yes, Stiles, tell ‘your pack’ the truth.” The way the demon said pack suggested that Stiles wasn’t part of it.

Truthfully, it hit a nerve because Stiles didn’t feel part of it.

“Stiles, what are they talking about?” Derek finally spoke. 

Lydia walked up to Stiles and gave him the bag of bones. “You should tell them before we get rid of this worm.” 

“Excuse you princess, this worm is right here.” Crowley demanded at Lydia, she gave him a quick look over and walked back to where Ethan was. 

Stiles couldn’t bring himself to tell them yet. He needed to kill Crowley first. Erica was still beside him and Scott next to her. 

“I promise I will but first,” Stiles turned to look at Crowley. He bend down and pulled out a skull. 

Crowley looked pointedly at him, “whose bones are those exactly, Ignis?”

Stiles smirked. 

“This is absolutely ridicules, burning bones is a myth.” Crowley didn’t sound so convincing though. 

Stiles squinted at him “then why do you look so scared.”

“Come on dear, we don’t have to do this. You don’t really mean to actually kill me do you?” Crowley actually sounded worried. 

“I can make you feel alive again,” here it was, this was where Crowley would throw his best at Stiles. This was why Scott and Lydia needed to be here to begin with. 

“Whatever pleasure you’ve felt in that kid’s body, is nothing like the pleasure you’ve experienced with me, Ignis. Ignis my love.” 

Stiles gave him a disgusted look, “Love? What do you know about love, Crowley?” 

“I know that no one else has made me feel the way you did Ignis.” Crowley stared intensively at Stiles. 

“Stop calling him that, he’s name is Stiles.” Scott had stepped between Stiles and Crowley. That’s why he needed Scott here, to ground him. 

That’s right he was not Ignis the demon who did everything Crowley wanted. He was Stiles now. He had a real purpose now. To honor all the love that was given to him in this body. 

Stiles shoved the skull back inside the bag and quickly pulled his lighter. He started burning the bag before Crowley could actually say something to cause doubt in him. 

 

“Listen boy, this is the last chance I will ever give you!” Crowley yelled at Stiles. It took him back to those days of torture and punishment in hell. Stiles would never go back to that no matter what. 

“I don’t think you’re the one to be making threats anymore man, you lost.” Stiles stood feeling confident only to meet Crowley’s eyes and realize the demon was not worried like he sounded before. 

Crowley laughed. And laughed. The burning bag of bones didn’t work. 

It all went to hell in no time. 

The pack snarled behind Stiles as Crowley walked out of the devil’s trap. With a flick of his wrist everyone except Stiles was paralyzed. 

“You really thought your plan would work? Crowley’s voice returned to his regular business tone. This was not good. 

“How did you…?” Stiles could not figure out how Crowley walked out. 

Scott was pushing up on his arms growling. “How are you moving, you mutt?” Crowley gave Scott a surprised look but threw him on the ground again. 

Once more Scott slowly lifted up. “How the hell. No matter.” Crowley raised his eyebrows and appeared mountain ash around Scott who was already half way up. 

Stiles needed to act. He dropped his shield fully aware the werewolves would smell him. But he needed to keep them safe from Crowley.

“Oh ho oh, what is this, Ignis. Are you going to fight me?” Crowley pretend to be worried. 

“I won’t let you lay a finger on them.”

“Oh for crying out loud. I already told you I cannot hurt this idiots. However, you are fair game.” Crowley’s voices turned from annoyed to dark in no time. 

Stiles felt an immense pain in his stomach that made him bend down. Then Crowley punched him on the face throwing him to the ground. Crowley kicked him multiple times. 

Stiles realized Scott was trying to get out of the mountain ash. 

Crowley kicked him on the nose and the last thing he saw was Scott’s red eyes.


End file.
